yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Genka Kunahito
Genka Kunahito is the Guidance Counselor at Akademi High School. She is a faculty member in Yandere Simulator. When Ayano Aishi misbehaves in front of a teacher or student council member, she is be taken to the Counselor's Office.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660125816345354240 Appearance When first implemented, Genka wore a black dress with a very low neckline, revealing her cleavage, and her pantyhose underneath her skirt. Her hair was pulled back in a small bun. Her eyes, glasses, panties, and shoes were black. Genka also wore a red ribbon around her neck. As of the May 1st, 2016 Build, Genka's glasses are red. Her hair is dark brown, and her eyes are a light brown-red There was another version of her appearance where Genka had red eyes, glasses, and shoes. Her dress also had red embellishment. However, the black version was the one picked through a poll.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670365454183981059 She will be mostly professional but has a bit of sex appeal.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657378083884785664 Description "Genka Kunahito is the guidance counselor at Ayano's school. In addition to helping students deal with personal problems, giving students advice on what colleges to apply for, and helping students decide what careers to pursue, she is also responsible for administering punishments to students who break school rules. If a teacher catches the player breaking school rules, the player will be sent directly to the guidance counselor, where they will have to explain their actions or face harsh punishment. Genka is a strict disciplinarian, but she has been known to show mercy to students who can provide a reasonable explanation for their behavior. The player can weasel out of punishment by deceiving Genka with a lie... but if the player is sent to the guidance counselor too often, Genka will stop believing the player's lies. Japanese schools do not have "detention"; Genka will punish the player by suspending them from school for a period of time that is directly proportional to the severity of their misbehavior. The school's headmaster delegates most of his administrative duties to Genka, who practically functions as his secretary. Many students and faculty members feel like Genka contributes more to the school than the headmaster does. Genka is widely expected her to become the school's new headmistress once the current headmaster retires. Genka's mother also served as the school's guidance counselor for 30 years, beginning in the 80s."http://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Personality The Counselor does not have an authoritarian personality like normal teachers. Instead, she will have a "genuinely wants to help" persona. Her patience has a limit, though, and there will be a point at which she will stop forgiving Ayano.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660174416416915456 Topics The topics towards Genka is Negative/Neutral/Positive follows: Negative * Occult * Gaming * Anime * Memes * Violence * Gossip Positive * Martial Arts * Cats * Justice * Solitude * School * Money Neutral * Everything else Routine Genka sits in her chair working on her Saikou computer every day. She will eventually have a routine, but it is not a high priority at the moment.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643570175153864705 Background Genka indirectly influenced the forming of the delinquents when she dismissed reports of bullying due to lack of evidence. As such, she feels responsible for their well-being and has been given ten weeks to reform them back to their old ways, or else they will be expelled and Genka will be dismissed from the school by Kocho Shuyona. She plans to suspend Osoro Shidesu so that she can reform them.Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory Reporting :Main Article: Expulsion Ayano can report another student's misconduct in order to eliminate a rival. They can report a student for taking panty shots, smoking, cheating on a test, stealing, or having a dirty secret that could ruin the school's reputation. Five infractions over the course of a week will result in the rival's expulsion. As of the December 1st, 2019 Build, the player cannot access Genka to report someone. Report.jpeg|May 1st, 2016. Report2.jpeg|May 1st, 2016. Capture-20160730-181455.png|After reporting. Being Sent to the Office If a teacher or student council member catches Ayano misbehaving, she will immediately be sent to the office. Her sanity is restored upon arriving. Exceptions apply if Ayano attempts to attack a teacher or student council member, drag a body, kill a student, etc., as she will be apprehended instead. While in her office, Ayano may choose how to react to the accusations made against her: * Silence ** If Ayano does not pick any other option within the given time limit, she will remain silent. Being disappointed in her childish behavior, Genka will punish Ayano as a result. * Excuse ** Ayano will give a reasonable excuse to make it seem like it was all a misunderstanding. Genka will believe her the first time she misbehaves, and she will be free to leave. If the excuse is repeated, Genka will no longer trust her and Ayano will face punishment as a result. * Apologize ** Ayano will make up an apology and promise not to misbehave again. Genka will accept the apology only once, and Ayano will be free to leave. Apologizing again after this will make Genka realize she was never being genuine, resulting in punishment. * Lie ** Currently, if Ayano tries to lie, the lie will be too dumb to persuade Genka. Ayano will be punished as a result. * Flirt ** If Ayano flirts with Genka, she will become angry and will send her back home for the rest of the day. * Threaten ** Currently, using this option will infuriate Genka, resulting in instantaneous expulsion and a Game Over, regardless of the circumstances. ** While Ayano threatens Genka, her head starts to twitch, showing that she steadily becomes insane. * ?????????? (Blame Delinquents) ** Ayano will say that the reason for her behavior is related to the delinquents' presence at school. Genka will sympathize with her and take the blame, apologizing for the situation. Ayano will be free to leave the first time for every unique misbehavior. If Ayano blames them for the same reason again, Genka will believe she's using them as a scapegoat, and she will be punished as a result. ** This option will never work if the delinquents have already been expelled, are absent from school that day, or are dead. This also results in punishment. ** If Ayano uses this option after being accused of being covered in blood, Genka will realize her mistake in letting the delinquents carry weapons, and will force the delinquents to come to school unarmed the following day, making them less of a threat to Ayano. ** If Ayano blames the delinquents for every unique misbehavior (carrying a weapon, being covered in blood, having low sanity, stealing, trespassing, taking lewd photos), Genka will no longer tolerate the delinquents at their school and will have them expelled from all days forward. **To unlock the feature, Ayano has to purchase the "Provide Counselor Info" service from Info-chan for 10 panty shots. The types of punishments she will give Ayano for failing to explain her behavior are different depending on how many times she has been sent to her office, along with the option that was chosen. * Early Dismissal: First punishment. Ayano will be sent home early, losing the rest of her day at school. * Two-day suspension: Second punishment. Ayano will be sent home and won't be allowed to attend school for the following day. * Three-day suspension: Third punishment. Ayano will be sent home and won't be allowed to attend school for the following two days. * Four-day suspension: Fourth punishment. Ayano will be sent home early and won't be allowed to attend school for the following three days. * Five-day suspension: Fifth punishment. Ayano will be sent home early and she won't be allowed to attend school for the following four days. * Expulsion: Sixth punishment, or if "Threaten" is used, Ayano will be expelled from school and will get an instantaneous Game Over. Depending on what day the suspension occurs, the player may receive a Game Over automatically. For example, if Ayano is suspended for four days on Thursday and she has not eliminated her rival, she will be unable to stop the rival from confessing to Senpai. Trivia *She was implemented in the December 2nd, 2015 Build. **She was fully implemented in the October 14th, 2018 Build. *She is a combination of Meiko Shiraki'' from Prison School, Headmistress Fiora from ''League of Legends ''and another character who YandereDev has not revealed yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/670518895837605888 *She is highlighted in cyan in Yandere Vision. *Her name is a play on the Japanese word ''genkakunahito (厳格な人), which means "disciplinarian". *It is currently impossible to kill her and she is unaffected by any Easter Eggs. *When first implemented, her desktop wallpaper on her laptop was the default theme "Bliss" for Windows XP, green hills under a bright blue sky. Her computer screen has changed to a spreadsheet document with several students' names and information on it as of the June 1st, 2016 Build. **The spreadsheet document is the information displayed on the 'Students.JSON' file in the game files. The spreadsheet in-game will not change when the JSON file is edited. *Genka gained several idle animations as of the June 1st, 2016 Build. *YandereDev thinks that she also serves as the school's therapist.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7kxt9c/school_therapist/ *Genka respects her mother very much and tries to emulate her.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7y22ge/questions_about_genkas_mother/ **YandereDev imagines that she and her mom are almost identical in appearance. *Almost everyone expects her to become the new headmistress when Kocho Shuyona retires. *If she was not the guidance counselor, she would be Kocho's secretary or the vice principal.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/7yjkap/5_questions_for_yanderedev/ *In YandereDev's "Light Music Club and Guidance Counselor in Yandere Simulator," there can be seen sound files that cannot be found in-game, such as "GenkaDeath", "GenkaLick", "GenkaKiss". Quotes Illustrations Imagevf.jpeg|A full body illustration of Genka. Kjech-da1zh3m.jpg|"Sketch" of Genka Teachersdinner.png|An illustration of Genka eating with some of the other faculty members by kjech. DFLhYDBWsAAWizK.jpg|An illustration of Genka by kjech. Genka.png|Genka in Making Senpai Reject A Love Confession In Yandere Simulator. Kunahito Genka.png|Genka in the 4th Anniversary blog post. Genkadelinquenttrailer.png|Genka in Delinquent Update Trailer. CounselorRecording.png|Genka in Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory. CounselorTalk.png|Genka in Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory. CounselorFinish.png|Genka in Yandere Simulator Delinquent Backstory. Gallery Genka may 1.PNG|Genka in game. GenkaProfile1.png|Genka's 1st profile. November 1st, 2017. CounselorApril.png|Genka in the November 15th, 2015 Build. WIPGenka.jpg|A WIP Genka, shown on Druelbozo's Twitch. School guidance counselor.png|Two versions of Genka's model. counseloroutline.png|Genka as seen in Yandere Vision. June 3rd, 2016. ZKPEa4t_-_Imgur.gif|The first appearance of Genka, shown in "Erotic Manga and Seduction". CounselorupClose.png|A closer shot of Genka, shown by Druelbozo. FullReferenceGenka.png|Seen here. Genka Kunahito Computer Screen.png|Genka looking at her computer screen. Trrt.png|Genka's laptop screen. Category:Strict (Persona) Category:Females Category:Faculty (Club) Category:Unkillable Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Interactive Category:Eliminating Students